Warriors High school
by Hipster Willow
Summary: Follow Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather as these three teens try to make it through high school. But not alone, of course! Rated T, for mature language. *points to self* Bad at summaries.
1. Hollyleaf

**I think that I might jump on this band wagon. I really enjoy these Warriors school stories you guys make, and they turn out really good, so with my magical writing skills I think I can pull one together. Just a warning, I might stop, I might keep going, I don't know. Review suggestions, and flames are accepted to make the story better. I don't own Warriors, and I don't run any schools. Just so you know. **

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I raised my head groggily as my alarm beeped.

_BZZZT, BZZZT, BZZZT!_

Why was my alarm going off? Summer was a time to sleep in, not wake up at... 6:00?! "Fuck!" I had forgotten. It was the first day of high school! I mean, school really was enjoyable for me, but not the waking up part. I felt adrenaline surge through me as I jumped out of bed. Wow, I was glad I pulled an outfit together last night.

I pulled on a dark green t-shirt, black leggings, a denim skirt, and a short sleeved denim jacket. I threw my night clothes to side of my room. I was usually a very organized person, but now was not the time to clean my room. School was going to start in... I checked my watch. 45 minutes.

My brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, better be up. They were never prepared. Back in middle school, they forgot about the first day of school, and had ten minutes to get ready. They looked like slobs for their first impression. I, on the other hand, was fully dressed with my long, black hair pulled to the side.

I went into the bathroom to get my hair ready. I always set my alarm early, just to get on my hair and make-up. My naturally straight hair was at this point a gift, and I had more time than usual to get ready. I ran a brush through it and slipped on a green beanie. My friend Cinderheart had texted me last night, and those were totally in.

I decided that I had time to eat breakfast this morning. I walked down the stairs, knowing I had more time than usual. I looked around, and rubbed my hand against the wall, looking for the light switch. The lights went on and there was no one downstairs. It was too quiet, down in the kitchen. My father, Brambleclaw, was at work by now, but my mother Squirrelflight was probably still sleeping. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were being lazy, and were most likely going to wake up seconds before the bus. A mishchievious smile widened on my face. I decided to wake them up, and be as noisy as possible.

I ran back upstairs, and turned left down the two halls. The room my brothers shared were the only room down this way, so I might not wake up our mother. I thought before pounding on the door. Maybe I should go louder... Nah, that would be too loud. I banged my fist on their door and yelled, "GET UP, YOU LAZY ASSES! WE GOT SCHOOL!"

I laughed so hard, I thought I might cry, when I heard Lionblaze flail out of his bed. Jayfeather's head had hit the wall, as well. I heard Jayfeather groan as I walked away slowly, still laughing, and Lionblaze call after me, "Hollyleaf! What the hell was that for?!"

I stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs. Squirrelflight was in the kitchen, and she was looking at me, tapping her foot. I knew she was trying to hide a smile, though. "Hollyleaf," she said grinning, "I know you were trying to be funny, but don't wake your brothers up that way."

I chuckled as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I swiped the touch-screen to my text messages. It was Cinderheart.

_"hey Holly! me and some of our other friends were going to go to the mall this afternoon, to "celebrate" school. wanna join, and bring your brothers along? ~Cinders"_

I quickly replied as Lionblaze and Jayfeather tried to sprint down the stairs.

_"sure, i'll bring them along, who else is coming?"_

I read the long list. There was Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart of course, Hazeltail, Rosepetal, Icecloud, Willowshine, Foxleap, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Toadstep. Add the three siblings onto that, and you had one heck of a group. This afternoon was going to be a fun one!

I looked over to the kitchen counter. Lionblaze was dressed in an orange hoodie, with black jeans and big white sneakers. Jayfeather was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, quietly sitting to himself, lost in thought. He did that often. Maybe it was medical stuff. Lionblaze was always interested in sports, Jayfeather in medics, and I was more into politics and education. Squirrelflight was over by the window, staring into the street. We had less time than I thought.

I grabbed my bulky black backpack and ran out the door. I looked behind me to see Lionblaze pulling Jayfeather by the arm. I turned a street corner, and saw my friends over by the bus stop. There was Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Rosepetal, and Toadstep. The rest of the gang lived elsewhere, or drove to school. I ran towards where Rosepetal and Hazeltail were talking. "Hey Hollyleaf! Ready for high school?" Hazeltail chuckled. I nodded. School was the best. Especially with friends like mine.


	2. Lionblaze

**YAYSIES FOR SECOND CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Cookies for people who read this stuff. Review suggestions! ((I wish I owned Warriors. I don't.))**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I pulled Jayfeather out the door, with my red backpack bouncing against my arm. Jayfeather groaned. "Lionblaze, when will you stop pulling my arm?! Sooner or later, it's going to fall off," he mumbled. All I could do was laugh. Jayfeather was always in a grumpy mood, especially when it came to school.

I slowed down as we reared the corner on the sidewalk. Up ahead, I saw Hollyleaf and some of our friends. Thank StarClan we didn't miss the bus.

I let go of Jayfeather's arm. He shook it rapidly and scowled. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He always made a big deal of things like that. Suddenly, Jayfeather snapped at me. "I do not make a big deal!" Shit. Did I say those things out loud? "And no, you didn't say those things out loud. How many times do I have to remind you?" Yeah, apparently, my brother can read thoughts and such. I guess that makes up for being blind and all.

We kept walking toward the bus stop as Jayfeather told me the bus was on its way. I still get confused on how he does all of his crazy jedi shit. Is he like, telepathic, some kind of weird mind reader? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The bus was here, and we were going to have an exceptional first day of high school.

I ran toward the back of the bus, high-fiving some kids on way down the aisle. I slid into a seat next to Mousewhisker. We laughed and goofed around for most of the ride, until we went toward the Windy Gorges section of town. Our bus picked up kids from Thundering Valleys and Windy Gorges, as the other bus dealt with Running Rivers and Darkened Shadows. This was my least favorite stop. I swung my head as a tall boy hopped onto the bus, with dark black hair swung to the side. Breezepelt. Ugh. This was the kid everyone hated. There's always that one kid. We got Breezepelt was that kid. I had to watch as he walked over to where Jayfeather was sitting next to another kid from Thundering Valleys, Bumblestripe. Breezepelt gave him a shove, and snickered, "Well would you look who it is. Blindy. Doesn't it look nice outside? Oh wait, you can't look." Some kids laughed toward the left side of the bus. Most kids liked to separate by sections in town, because the school did so as well. Breezepelt had some kind of group from Windy Gorges. It had himself, Antpelt, Sunstrike, Heathertail, and Harespring. This was the group of kids that bullied his brother all throughout middle school.

I snapped back into reality as Jayfeather hit Breezepelt with some of his famous retorts. "Well I'm just glad I can't see your ugly face." Mousewhisker leaned over and gave him a high-five. Some mocking "ooh's" came from both sides of the bus, leaving Breezepelt bristling. "Well guess what blindy, we're gonna have a great year together. I'm in your homeroom. What chya gonna do 'bout that?" Jayfeather simply shook his head slowly and chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that you don't even know what you're going to do about that, Breezepelt." The whole of Thundering Valleys burst out in laughter as Breezepelt angrily backed to his seat. Man, my brother was awesome. Breezepelt shouted to the front of the bus, "Graystripe, these children are verbally bullying me!" He put on a fake pout and tried to sound as innocent as possible. But the bus driver didn't hear Breezepelt; Graystripe was trying to hold back a hysterical laugh as well as some others from Windy Gorges. Yet the Thunder kids were proud to laugh, as loud as they possibly could. Mousewhisker was crying and slamming his fist on the seat in front of us. Hollyleaf was in that seat. She turned around and got mad easily. "Mousewhisker, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mousewhisker looked down and slowed his laughter. His cheeks were bright red, and not from the tears he was trying to wipe from his face; he was blushing. Hollyleaf shook her head and turned to get back in a deep conversation with Hazeltail, probably about studies on debate, or crap like that. Hollyleaf, Hazeltail, and Jayfeather were probably the only people I knew who were really into school. Maybe Berrynose, but he was into sports too.

The bus wasn't far away from the school. We pulled into the parking lot, but we had to wait for the bus in front of us to unload. Running Rivers and Darkened Shadows had already arrived. I took a long look at our new high school. It was broken into four sections, one for each town, and a small part made just for town-personality. Windy Gorges had a track, Running Rivers had a pool, Darkened Shadows had a field, and we had a court. Each section tended to specialize in one sport. There was an auditorium in the middle, as well as a gym, shared by all the students.

Our bus unloaded. Mousewhisker and I were the last ones to get off, because I was trying to get Mousewhisker to calm down. Toadstep and I were telling jokes, and being the crazy Mousewhisker he was, laughed way too hard on most of them. Him being mental was what kept our friendship interesting. Yeah, it was going to be a fun year.

**REVIEW SUGGESTIONS, YOUR FAVORITE PERIODIC ELEMENT, AND THE MOST RANDOM WORD YOUR BRAIN CAN COME UP WITH.**


	3. Jayfeather

**Thanks guys for reviewing. My favorite element is gallium.**

** I know you guys want this. You have always wanted it. Deep down inside, you may not have noticed it, but your soul is yearning for Jayfeather's perspective. It is. Oh, it's not? CHECK AGAIN. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. And if you're asking, yes, the authoress LOVES Jayfeather. *fangirl shriek* ((FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OWNS WARRIORS BECAUSE I DONT))**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Yeah, I got to say, it was fun insulting Breezepelt. I got compliments on my comebacks throughout the morning. Bumblestripe and I had homeroom together, and I knew he was going to help me deal with Breezepelt on my not-so-good comeback days. I think I got lucky today. You know, not getting beat up.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had Mousefur for homeroom, but of course I had Leafpool. That was most likely done so I don't get lost, going from homeroom to my medic classes. That actually frustrated me. I have nothing against Leafpool, just the fact that the school doesn't think I can get from one room to another.

Bumblestripe led me to a desk near the back of the room. Just to stay out of things. He sat down next to me, and I heard Toadstep sit on my other side. When the bell rang, the classroom had only a few people. Leafpool was walking around the room, taking attendance. Apparently, there were only about fifteen kids in this homeroom. There was one kid late though. That was Breezepelt. He came in the doorway, trying to be quiet, but sounding like a lumbering badger. "Breezepelt," Leafpool had sighed, "I already took attendance. Why are you late?" I heard him scoff, "I had somethings to take care of near my locker." I rolled my eyes. Not that I could see, but Leafpool was most likely doing the same. Breezepelt, being one of _those_ kids, always picked fights. Leafpool, not wanting to get involved at the moment, let him go this time.

After homeroom, and after everyone left but me, I picked up my stuff and moved to a desk closer to the front. There were probably not many people coming to this kind of class.

This was actually a class in which all of the medics came to. It was in the Thunder section of the school, because we had an herb garden. All of the teachers and students came to this room from all sections of the school.

I sensed two other teachers walk in, Kestrelflight and Littlecloud. A boy ran in after them, almost knocking Littlecloud over. "Sorry, Littlecloud! I just thought I was going to be late." Littlecloud sighed, "Flametail, you aren't even close to being late. Why don't you take a seat, and calm down for StarClan's sake." I could feel Flametail's embarrassment. Wait, Flametail?! He's my cousin! I heard Flametail sit in the desk to my left. "Hey, Jayfeather." I smiled slightly and picked my hand up off the desk in acknowlagement.

After a few seconds, I turned to Flametail. "I never knew you were training in the medical field." Flametail replied unsurely, "Well, I have always taken interest in medics, but I wasn't sure that Littlecloud wanted to train me, and I waited." I nodded. That seemed realistic, but Jayfeather knew what happened. Blackstar, the principle of the Shadow section of school, wouldn't let anyone complete medic duties. That was when Sol was around. No one liked to think about Sol. I guess after he left, Blackstar let Flametail train.

The bell rang for first period to start, but the River teacher still wasn't here. I mean, they were on the other side of the school, too. Leafpool considered they wait for Mothwing, because they were close friends. No sooner afterwards, she and possibly her student came in quietly. "Mothwing, Willowshine, don't worry, we waited for you," Leafpool assured them. That was her trainee's name. Willowshine.

I knew Willowshine was staring at me. What, was there something wrong with me? I turned my head. She even took the seat to my right. I guess that was the class, though, just Flametail, Willowshine, and me. And we had four teachers for the three of us. Some people would say we're lucky. I just think it's weird. Like a special treatment.

Leafpool and Littlecloud had just ended a discussion on something. They both looked worried, though. Eh, it wouldn't concern me. Kestrelflight clapped his hands and rubbed them together. He was ready to start the lesson, but Littlecloud and Leafpool weren't, and Mothwing was sorting through all different folders. The three of us were quiet, and we were ready to start as well. Flametail was trying to finish a paper, probably for another class. After half the day in a medics class, the medic trainees had to take other classes as well; math, social studies, and biology. I was staring ahead, obviously not doing anything, but lost in thoughts. Willowshine was still staring at me, though. She turned in her desk and tapped me on the shoulder. I swung my head around. "Hi," she whispered. "I'm Willowshine." I gave her the same greeting as I gave Flametail. "Jayfeather," I replied flatly. I could tell she was giving me a wide smile. Oh great. This is going to be a fun year, stuck with my cousin and some preppy girl. I sighed and laid my head on the desk, but Willowshine wasn't done. "Are you Leafpool's student?" I nodded, and she asked me another question. "So... Are you blind?" I nodded again. This was going to be an annoying year, if she kept this up. "What's that like? You know, being blind and all?" I picked my head off the desk and turned to her. "Well for one thing, I can't see." Then I regretted my sarcasm. I mean, she was just trying to be nice. But she didn't have to be up my ass the whole time.

Thank StarClan Kestrelflight was here. He seemed to be the only teacher here who wanted to get things done. "_Ahem_," he interrupted Leafpool and Littlecloud, still chatting. "I think our trainees would like to get started." Mothwing jumped back at Kestrelflight's voice, and a few papers scattered the floor. Leafpool seemed embarrassed, and Littlecloud acted like nothing had happened. He walked toward Flametail's desk and whispered, "Put your summer work away, we're starting." Wow. Littlecloud didn't care that Flametail was doing summer work in class? Wasn't that like, against some kind of teacher-rule? Whatever. This was going to a fun year, wasn't it. _((hint the sarcasm))_

**Hooray for Jay-Jay's POV! Remember, the first person to review owns Warriors, because I don't. Everyone else gets a cookie ( ^ω^ )**


	4. Oh Shit

******Okaayyy... I know, I know, haven't updated for "foreves", and no I'm not dead. I probably won't update again for a while, either. But enjoy this while you can, and it might be a little short. Wait, they're all short. Sorreh.**

****** I DONT OWN WARRIORS OR THESE CHARACTERS OR A HIGH SCHOOL. And I'm not Satan so I don't own homework.**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

Wow. This was a really boring first day. I mean, who gives out homework on the first day of school?! Apparently Mr. Cloudtail. And he was my uncle! You'd think we had taught him a couple things at Thanksgiving last year with our constant complaining.

I walked out of the school, and into the crowd that was the parking lot. The buses were about to leave, and kids were waiting for their rides to show up. You know what, I think I might walk home today. Lionblaze is going to take the bus, and Jayfeather needs to stay after school with his teacher, Leafpool. He always stays in school later, because he learns different things.

What's the harm in walking home? I texted Lionblaze, letting him know I wouldn't be on the bus. I started walking, and it felt nice. All summer, I had Squirrelflight nagging me about where I was at all times, who I was with, and all that. I honestly favored Brambleclaw, my father, over her. At least he didn't get up my ass.

I never noticed how sketchy some of these streets were. Driving home, these looked like normal streets. But when you're walking, they just looked creepy. I kept looking behind myself, too. Like someone was going to jump out. Walking home was a bad idea.

The houses and buildings looked old, almost like they would fall apart. The sidewalks were cracked, dull, and unleveled. To top it all off, of course there were dark alleys. Am I in some commercial for a horror movie? A prank video? Ugh. I don't even remember which way the school was. Great. Now I'm lost.

I was walking _forever_. F-O-R-E-V-E-R. It seemed like months, but it was probably only an hour. I looked over to a street sign, to see if I recognized it. Sebastian Boulevard?! Where the hell was that? And who the fuck names something Sebastian?!

I pulled out my cell to see if I could find some type of direction. I mean, what else would I do, see what side of the rock the moss was facing? I was a teenager, not some pioneer.

And of course my phone didn't have any signal. So original. "Okay," I looked around. No one was on the sidewalks. "You can stop this. I know it's a prank." Still no one came out. The street traffic had even slowed down, to about a car or two per minute. I was starting to get paranoid.

Seriously, looking at these street signs, you'd think that the street-namers were being mean. Eugene Avenue? Xavier Street?! I thought Millie and Daisy had funny names. What kind of names were those?! I think I like Hollyleaf just fine.

Ugh. I had no idea where I was, no phone signal, and these streets were real sketchy. My thoughts were getting to me, as well. Just my luck. I decided to turn into an alley way, to see if I recognized the next road. Either I would walk over and take a short cut home, or get murdered like in a scary movie. Cause this place was just getting creepier and creepier.

Walking down that alley, I tripped over a can. "Ow... Stupid litter..." The trash can was entirely tipped over! I put out my arms to brace myself for impact. I was only a little scraped up, on the knees and wrists. I pulled myself up, and dusted my cuts. I was pretty sure my hair was a mess, too.

I let out a long sigh. It felt like I was going to be walking forever. My legs felt like jello, I was absolutely freezing to death, and going to feel Squirrelflight's wrath.

A cold hand ripped out of the darkness and clutched my arm. It pulled me into the wall, and I could hear a boy, about my age, whisper to me, "Quiet. No sound. Don't walk that way." He was out of breath, his chest heaving. I could tell he was trembling. Was he scared? Or was that me? Maybe it was both of us, I don't know. This was no the time to think about stupid stuff like that.

I wanted to scream. I just noticed; I had no idea who this guy was, and I found myself holding onto him for dear life. My arms were wrapped around him, my head in his chest. His hand was still on my arm, and I was too terrified to speak. I looked up, but the darkness gave no help. Shit. Darkness. It was late. I still wasn't home. I'm fucking with Squirrelflight's psychotic attitude right now, and the result will not be pretty.

A wave of nausea overtook me. I collapsed onto the hard, freezing concrete. A sharp pain split into my leg, and I felt the puncture of glass bite into it. The boy quickly bent down and tried to help me up. I looked deep into his green eyes as he spoke. "Are you ok?" Soon, there were two sets of green eyes, and four yet. That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

** Yup, there's going to be psychotic Squirrelflight, as well! REMEMBER TO REVIEW SUGGESTIONS. I am totally out of ideas right now. I have many personal things going on this summer, along with vacation, and my parents wanting me to go outside and do something called "socializing". **


	5. Wrath of Mom

**Whelp. Looks like I had a bit of time to fit something in. And yes, I had somewhat fun socializing. This story just comes easier to me, so I might update this one more often than others. But I'm continuing with my pattern, and this is Lion's POV. Haha, I left you in suspense with Holly, and this is Lion, and the next will be Jay, and you are all probably so upset with me because I'm evil. Now read. ((I don't own Warriors))**

**Lionblaze's POV**

Man. That was an awful way to start school. Detention, already. Add homework on to that, from Ms. Nightcloud. She is one hell of a bitch. Then being in deep shit with the wrath of Squirrelflight. Oh fuck. She's home, too. Firestar probably called; Grandpa is the principal.

Detention was tomorrow, cause I got caught mid-punch with Breezepelt. What else was I supposed to do? He was taunting me and picking on Jayfeather, while shoving me around. So I turned around and punched him. That wasn't supposed to be seen. Especially by Breezepelt's mom. In a way, I'm pretty sure she _encouraged_ him to hit me back. So of course, Breezepelt and Ms. Nightcloud ganged up on me, telling Firestar that I was picking on Breezepelt. And to think Firestar even believed it. How nice of you, Grandpa.

I sneaked around the back of the house and to the back door. Maybe Squirrelflight would be in the living room, watching The Real Housewives of The Old Forest. What a stupid show.

Sure enough, she was watching some drama with Rainflower and Shellheart. I bent down and crawled around that window, getting to the opposite side of the house. Slowly and quietly, I opened the backdoor, and slipped inside. I put a sports form on the kitchen counter for Squirrelflight, and tip-toed to the stairs. I clutched my backpack so it didn't make any noise.

Once I made it to my room, I let out an exhausted sigh. Mentally and physically exhausted. I pulled my white, bulky binder out of my backpack and layed it on my desk, in the corner of the room. I sat down in front, and pulled out a pencil, about to start my homework from Devil Teacher. I read the first question. No. No no no. I sucked at math. I threw my pencil down an got up. "Fuck. This. Fuck her. Fuck learning. No, I'm sorry I'm not doing this." I walked away with my hands up, almost like surrendering to my math homework. I automatically began to walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and moaned. There was nothing to eat. I mean, there was plenty of food, but nothing I wanted.

Yeah, that little moan, was the biggest fucking mistake of my entire life. "Lionblaze, are you home already? We need to talk." She was obviously trying to cover it up with a little innocent and sweet tone. Nope. I did a mental face palm. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I walked into the living room where Squirrelflight was turning off the T.V. She looked over at me and stood up. I braced myself for what was coming.

"Where's Hollyleaf?" My muscles relaxed from being tense. Where was Hollyleaf? I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno. She texted me after school saying she was walking home. I mean, it is a nice day out." Agh, I felt myself rambling on. I did that when I was nervous. I just kept talking and making things up on why she would walk home. Squirrelflight seemed to notice that, too. She waved her hands impatiently. "Lionblaze, calm. Down. Are you trying to cover up something for Hollyleaf?" I shook my head and pulled out my phone. All because of this stupid detention. I deleted a couple of text messages before pulling up the last conversation with Hollyleaf.

**Hollyleaf: heyy.**

**Lionblaze: sup.**

**Hollyleaf: I think I'm gonna walk home today.**

**Lionblaze: kk. Do what you want.**

**Hollyleaf: nice to know you care, brother**

**Lionblaze: haha**

I looked as Squirrelflight's expression changed from neutral to annoyed. I rolled my eyes. What was it this time? "Lionblaze, don't talk to your sister like that! You know you care about her!" She shook her head. "You shouldn't have let her walk home, either. She may have gotten lost! And who knows where she could be! She could have been runover! Or jumped! Burglarized! She could be getting abducted, or even worse, raped! Or-" I stopped her right there. Squirrelflight was always overprotective, or thought of the worst case scenario.

I waved my hands. She was getting ridiculous. "Mom, look, I love you and all, but you worry too much. I'm sure that Hollyleaf is completely fine." Squirrelflight placed her hands on her hips and looked down, flustered. I slid my phone back into my pocket and headed back to my room. I'd rather do homework than hear Squirrelflight ramble on. And I just hoped that she forgot, or maybe didn't receive the call from Firestar.

**Meh. This was an okay chapter. Maybe even a filler. But please please please the next chapters are gonna be so fun to write I already have the next Hollyleaf chapter written lol but Jayfeather's POV is gonna be almost as drama filled.**


End file.
